project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Remote Controller
Remote Controller (リモコン) è un Kagamine Rin e Kagamine Len duetto che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da Jesus. Si è sbloccato cancellando Urbandonment. Informazioni Nel PV originale, Rin è in possesso di un controllore Famicom (versione giapponese del NES). A causa del fatto che il Project DIVA viene rilasciato su console Sony PlayStation e sviluppato da SEGA controllore trasformato in un controllore SEGA Dreamcast con un allegato di microfono. Il logo sul controllore Dreamcast nel fotovoltaico ottenuto ricolorato nella versione inglese del gioco per abbinare il logo della versione inglese della console Dreamcast. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglse *''"It's a remote-controlled dance party with Rin and Len! Pump up the jam with this energetic track matched to fun-loving visuals."'' Liriche Giapponese=L R L R STOP&Dash&up&talk B B A B S (tart) L R L R STOP&Dash&up&talk B B A B S (tart) これが私をリモートコントロールする 機械です 少し歪な形しておりますが、使えます。 UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B A 左 右 L R L R Stop & Dash & Up & Talk 異常ナシ もうちょっとで外に出られるのにな どうやってもうまくいかね まだ　まだ　足りない！ 座る　座る　(oh) sit down please (yeah!) フィードバックに体預けて めぐる　めぐる (oh) turn it around (yeah!) うなりをあげて　モーター状態 踊る　踊る　(oh) dancin' night (yeah!) マッシュアップでもれなくアガる 声をあげて　(oh) singin' now (yeah!) あの子よりもうまく歌いたい これがボクをリモートで操縦できる機械です 説明書は紛失しておりますが使えます。 UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B A 右 左 L R L R Stop & Dash & Up & Talk 異常ナシ からかってるみたいないつもの顔 （余裕でしょ） 今日はかなり本気だぜ ほらすぐキメるぜ！ 座る　座る　(oh) sit down please (yeah!) トークバックを頭に挿して 廻る　廻る (oh) turn it around (yeah!) ちょっと待って、スタンバイ状態 踊る　踊る　(oh) dancin' night (yeah!) ジャストフィットなリズムを出して 唸りあげる　(oh) singin' now (yeah!) アイツよりも高く歌いたい 惚れた晴れたの七色侍 洗いざらい主張する存在 思い違いが透けてる塩梅 怖いくらいのwktk状態 気にしないのがアナタのポリシー？ 悩んでいてもお腹は減るし なんだかんだで世間はヘルシー お気を確かにぬるま湯男子ぃぃぃ！ (uhhh...wow!!) 座る　座る　(oh) sit down please (yeah!) フィードバックに体預けて めぐる　めぐる (oh) turn it around (yeah!) うなりをあげて　モーター状態 踊る　踊る　(oh) dancin' night (yeah!) マッシュアップでもれなくアガる 声をあげて　(oh) singin' now (yeah!) あの子みたいなヒトになりたい|-|Romaji=L R L R STOP & Dash & UP & TALK B B A B S(tart) L R L R STOP & Dash & UP & TALK B B A B S(tart) kore ga watashi o REMOTE CONTROL suru kikai desu sukoshi ibitsu na katachi shite orimasu ga, tsukaemasu. UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B A hidari migi L R L R STOP & Dash & UP & TALK ijou nashi mou chotto de soto ni derareru no ni na dou yattemo umaku ikane mada mada tarinai! suwaru suwaru (oh!) SIT DOWN PLEASE (yeah!) FEEDBACK ni karada azukete meguru meguru (oh!) TURN IT AROUND (yeah!) unari o agete MOTOR joutai odoru odoru (oh!) DANCIN' NIGHT (yeah!) MASH UP de morenaku agaru koe o agete (oh!) SINGIN' NOW (yeah!) ano ko yori mo umaku utaitai kore ga boku o REMOTE de soujuu dekiru kikai desu setsumeisho wa funshitsu shite orimasu ga tsukaemasu. UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B A migi hidari L R L R STOP & Dash & UP & TALK ijou nashi karakatteru mitai na itsumo no kao (yoyuu desho) kyou wa kanari honki da ze hora sugu kimeru ze! suwaru suwaru (oh!) SIT DOWN PLEASE (yeah!) TALK BACK o atama ni sashite mawaru mawaru (oh!) TURN IT AROUND (yeah!) chotto matte, STAND BY joutai odoru odoru (oh) DANCIN' NIGHT (yeah!) JUST FIT na RHYTHM o dashite unari ageru (oh!) SINGIN' NOW (yeah!) aitsu yori mo takaku utaitai horeta hareta no nanairo samurai araizarai shuchou suru sonzai omoichigai ga suketeru anbai kowai kurai no wakuteka joutai ki ni shinai no ga anata no POLICY? nayandeitemo onaka wa heru shi nandakanda de seken wa HEALTHY oki o tashika ni nurumayu danshiiii! (oooh... wow!!) suwaru suwaru (oh!) SIT DOWN PLEASE (yeah!) FEEDBACK ni karada azukete meguru meguru (oh!) TURN IT AROUND (yeah!) unari o agete MOTOR joutai odoru odoru (oh!) DANCIN' NIGHT (yeah!) MASH UP de morenaku agaru! koe o agete (oh!) SINGIN' NOW (yeah!) ano ko mitai na hito ni naritai|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di blacksaingrain' L　R　L　R STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) This is the machine that Remotely controls me It's a bit awkward shape, but it works UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B A Left Right L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK No problem It almost got outside But there's no way I can do that Still still it's not enough! Sittin' down sittin' down, oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Lettin' the body lie on feedback Goin' around goin' around, oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Buzzin' like a motor Dancin' dancin', oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Goin' up with mashup without expectation Beltin' out, oh SING IN' NOW YEAH! I wanna sing better than them This is the machine that can remotely control me The instructions are missing but it works UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B A Right Left L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK No problem A teasing look is on the face as always I'm gonna bring it today okay? Now I'm gonna clinch at once Sittin' down sittin' down, oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Puttin' a talk back on the head Goin' around goin' around, oH TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Wait a sec it went standby Dancin' dancin', oH DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Puttin' out the rhythm that just fits Buzzin' Come on oH SINGIN' NOW YEAH! wanna sing higher than them Love and romance of seven-coloured samurai The existence of claimin' everythin' and anythin' Misconception can be seen through in that manner It's awe-inspiringly excitin' Is "not-worrying" your policy? Even if I worry I'll get hungry Anyhow anyway the world is healthy Get a hold of yourself dull boy! uhhhh..　WOW!!! Sittin' down sittin' down, oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Lettin' the body lie on feedback Goin' around goin' around, oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Buzzin' oh like a motor Dancin' dancin', oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Goin' up with mashup without expectation! Beltin' out, oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH! I wanna be the one like them Video Project Diva F Remote Control (Better Version) Kagamine Rin&Len .|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【鏡音リン・鏡音レン】リモコン【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2011